pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 - Saurava’s Fire Soul
After Ash, Pikachu, Infernape and Saurava were all done eating Tanza, Misty and Brock came into the living room. Ash noticed Tanza carrying a large black plastic bag in one hand and a large rolled up piece of paper in the other hand, before she sat the bag on the floor. She sat the rolled up paper on the table and rolled it out revealing it to be a map with a large island in the center of it and five other somewhat smaller islands around it. Ash, Misty, Brock all gather around the table and looked at the large map. “Alright you three this is a map of the Jetix Region and today our destination is here.” explained Tanza as she pointed at an island above on the map above the much large island. “Man Professor Oak wasn’t kidding…the Jetix Region is huge. What’s the island?” asked Ash “Its called Pern Island also known as Chikyk no Shima or the Earth Island. Our mission here plainly is to infiltrate Blood Wakes base and get back the egg. We‘ll try to avoid all and any unnecessary confrontations if possible during this mission.” explained Tanza. “I've heard of Pern Island since I‘ve been here…anyway do you know where their base is?” asked Brock “To the north of the island there is a series of islands known as the Neather Storm Islands. My Intel says that their base is on the fourth Neather Storm Island.” stated Tanza as she pointed to a group of four smaller islands to the south of Pern Island. “How do we find their base?” wondered Misty “My Intel gave me directions directly to the base so…when we get on the island....” smiled Tanza She stopped and reached into the bag bring out two slim red like devices about the size of a palm pilot. She typed something on the two devices before handing one to Misty and one to Brock. “Those are called Pokétab. I’ve programmed the a map into them that will show you the direction to the base and the layout of the base when you get in.” explained Tanza “Cool!” shouted Misty as she tinkered with the device. “Awesome…it’s just like a tablet!“ shouted Brock “Yeah, basically.“ nodded Tanza “Hay what about me?“ asked Ash “I haven’t forgotten about you Ash cause you don’t need one." smiled Tanza “Why not?” asked Ash “Because you’ve got the Dimensional Pokédex.” motioned Tanza pointing at it on his arm. “My pokédex…what about it?” wondered Ask as he looked at it. “The Dimensional Pokédex is the most advanced pokédex in the world. You could say that it’s basically a miniature computer its self.” explained Tanza “Cool…this thing just keeps getting cooler.” smiled Ash “I’ll transfer the data to your pokédex later.” chuckled Tanza “Ok.” nodded Ash “Alright now…what are all the pokémon that you all have with you?” questioned Tanza “Well I have my Starmie and Corsola.” replied Misty “I have my Steelix and Forretress.” replied Brock “And I have Pikachu and Infernape.” replied Ash “Ok...I see you all stuck with the I’ll take at least two pokémon with me to this region rule.” laughed Tanza “That’s what Professor Oak said…that I should bring two pokémon with me.” laughed Ash “Everybody told me the same thing when I thought about coming here.” nodded Misty laughing. “Yep.” nodded Brock “Well I’ll give y'all an extra pokémon for this mission. Take these...they are Timothy's pokémon, but you can borrow them until the mission is over.” stated Tanza She reached into the black bag, pulled out three pokéball’s and sat them on the table in front of them. Tanza threw a pokéball toward each of them as both Misty and Brock caught theirs, but Saurava jumped in front of Ash. It used it’s tail to hit the pokéball back toward Tanza who caught it as the Saurava landed on the table. “Rava!” roared Saurava “Why did you do that?” asked Ash “Saur...Saur...Saurava.” motioned Saurava pointing it's small arm at Ash. “I think Saurava wants to battle you.” guessed Tanza “Is that it, you want to battle?” asked Ash “Saura.” Saurava nodded “Ok then.” smiled Ash Everybody got up from their seat and followed Tanza outside so he could battle. “Why would Saurava want to battle Ash?” wondered Misty “Don't know, it probably feels as if it owes Ash for saving it’s life.' shrugged Brock “Yea...and he's going to pay him back the best why it knows...by battling him.” nodded Tanza When they were in the front yard Saurava walked several feet in front of Ash, before it turned around. “Alright are you sure about this Saurava?” asked Ash “Saurava!” roared Saurava as black smoke shot out of the holes on it’s neck. “I’ll take that as a yes…Alright then you ready Pikachu?” asked Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu Pikachu ran in front of him and he readied himself to deliver an attack at the moment of Ash’s command. “Pikachu let's start with a Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash Pikachu’s body crackled with yellow electricity and he fired a thunderbolt at Saurava, but before Saurava quickly jumped out of the way. When Saurava landed on the ground he quickly dashed toward Pikachu and rammed him sending Pikachu rolling backwards. “Wow he's fast.” remarked Misty “No kidding.” agreed Brock “Pikachu are you ok?” asked Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu as he got back to his feet and shook off his the attack. Saurava quickly dashed toward Pikachu again, but Pikachu jumped sideways dodging the attack. Saurava came to a sliding stop, before turning around and dashing toward Pikachu again. “Pikachu use Iron Tail and spin!” shouted Ash Pikachu started running as his tail started to glow silver and just at they were about to collided Pikachu jumped into the air. He spun like a saw and with his tail he hit Saurava in the back of the head causing it to slam down onto the ground. “Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash Pikachu landed on the ground behind Saurava who was just getting up and fired another thunderbolt. The thunderbolt hit Saurava and exploded sending up a cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust settle they saw Saurava still standing while it’s body crackled with electricity. “That was a powerful thunderbolt.” Misty observed “Pikachu has gotten allot stronger since we left the Sinnoh Region.” nodded Brock “Yeah, but don’t count Saurava out yet…he‘s just getting warmed up.” replied Tanza They all looked at Saurava as it’s body began to glow with a red energy surrounding it. Suddenly the energy around Saurava stopped and the flame on it tail grew in size becoming much bigger. Saurava let out a roar and thick black smoke shot out of the holes around its neck. “Hay that's Saurava's Fire Soul ability.” stated Brock Saurava opened his mouth and fired a stream of fire toward Pikachu, who was caught by surprise. The stream of fire hit Pikachu and sent him rolling back several feet beside Ash. “No Pikachu!” shouted Ash looking at Pikachu on the ground. “Now that’s power…Saurava’s Fire Soul ability doubles the power of his fire-type attacks and also raises his chance for a critical hit.” noted Tanza “That Flamethrower was devastating.” said Misty “Pika...Chu.” groaned Pikachu as he staggered back to his feet. “Saura!” roared Saurava to Pikachu. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu “We're not done yet. Pikachu use Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu dashed towards Saurava and he was engulfed in a yellow electrical energy. “''Isn't that something, they know Volt Tackle.”'' thought Tanza to herself. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” smiled Kachu as he stood beside Tanza. Saurava fired another Flamethrower at Pikachu, but when Pikachu collided with the stream of fire it didn’t slow him down. Pikachu collided with Saurava and there was an explosion that sent up a cloud of dust, before Saurava was sent rolling out of the cloud. Pikachu came sliding out of the cloud and he cringed in pain his body crackling with electricity. “Direct hit!” shouted Ash Ash looked at Saurava as it tried to get back to it’s feet and he took an empty pokéball off his belt. He pushed the button on the pokéball which caused it to become larger and he tossed it at Saurava. The pokéball bounced off of Saurava’s head, popped open in midair and Saurava disappeared into it in a flash of red light. The pokéball closed around the red energy and fell to the ground where it began shaking. Ash watched as the pokéball shook and the light on the button on the front of the pokéball blink, then all of a sudden it stop. “Alright I caught my very first Jetix region pokémon. Pikachu we caught a Saurava!” shouted Ash as he walked over to the pokéball and picked it up. “Pi...Pika...Chu!” shouted Pikachu jumping up and down in front of Ash. “Good job Ash…now you have your third pokémon.” congratulated Tanza. “Yeah I guess so.” nodded Ash looking at the pokéball. “Come on, Pikachu and Saurava can rest up before we leave. I can show you how to use your pokédex and I can show Misty and Brock how to use their Pokétab.” smiled Tanza They all went back into the house and sat around relaxing and talking. Two hours later after a quick lunch they all gather back in the living room after Tanza announced that it was time for them to leave. “Alright now before we leave I’m going to ask everybody here one last time...are you all sure you want to do this. This mission will be more dangerous than anything you’ve ever done...cause if we get caught we might not make it out of there without a fight or if at all. If you want to you can stay...I want hold it against you, but now is the time to let me know." announced Tanza She looked around at Ash, Misty and Brock who all looked at each other before looking back at her. “No thanks I’m going…I’d never pass up something that sounds this exciting.” replied Ash “Pika." agreed Pikachu “If Ash is going then I’m going…he’ll need somebody to watch his back." agreed Brock “And I’m going to watch their backs." agreed Misty “Alright then I want you all to be very careful." smiled Tanza “Hay Tanza I meant to ask you earlier, but I forgot…how are we going to get to the island?" asked Brock “That’s an easy one…Hay Nina, Nikita can you teleport us to the island?” requested Tanza They looked over at Nina and Nikita who were both sitting on the couch beside Kachu nodding their heads. “How can they teleport us?” wondered Brock “I’m not sure how, but they have the unique ability to combine their powers to teleport great distances. They probably learned it through their training, but other than their looks it’s another thing that makes them unique.” replied Tanza “Cool.” nodded Misty “Alright…let’s do this!” shouted Ash “Pika.” agreed Pikachu “I'm ready!” shouted Brock “Alright then…Nina, Nikita we’re ready.” nodded Tanza They all watched as Nina and Nikita floated off of the couch and they both went to the opposite side of the group. Just then Nina started to glow with a blue energy around her and Nikita started to glow with a pink energy around her. Both pokémon were completely engulfed by the energy looking like spheres as they began to circle around the group. The group watched as the blue and pink energy continued to encircle them until they were completely engulfed in a swirling sphere of pink and blue energy. They then noticed Tanza digging through the large black bag which she brought along. “Why did you bring that bag?” questioned Brock Tanza then pulled a backpack out of the bag and handed it to Brock, before reaching back into it and pulling out two more handing and handing them Misty and Ash. “What's in these?” Misty asked as she put on the backpack. “Just some supplies to help you…now we're about to land so be ready.” replied Tanza All of a sudden they all began to float as if they were in outer space of something. “What's happening!” shouted Misty “Like I said we’re about to land…try not to panic. Keep your breathing slow and steady or you’ll pass out!” shouted Tanza “Pika…Pi!” shouted Pikachu holding tight onto Ash's shoulder. “Hay grab onto each other…Misty, Brock give me your hand!” shouted Tanza She looked over and saw that both Misty and Brock had passed out. Ash closed his eye’s and grabbed Pikachu off of his shoulder hold onto him until they both passed out. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Season 1 Content